


Stuck In Their World

by peenpong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenpong/pseuds/peenpong
Summary: I died back in my world. Somehow I think I woke up in the hell that is Attack on Titan. However, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Now I’m stuck in their world.





	Stuck In Their World

~1st Person~

I can’t see anything. Darkness invades my eyesight. The voices… I can’t make out what their saying. All I can hear is mumbling.

A bright light flashes before me, as the world reappears into sight.

A few people stand over my figure on the ground. They all have light brown jackets. I can see them all clearly now that the sun in behind their backs. 

Three people appear t  
o be in front of me. They all look very young. 2 males and 1 female to be exact. Sharp gray eyes, curious blue eyes, and determined turquoise eyes. Where have I seen 

these people before?" Turquoise speaks first.  
“Excuse me, are you okay?” His voice sounds so familiar.  
I clear my throat, “Your excused. And I don’t know.”  
He chuckles slightly at my sarcasm.   
God! Where is that laugh from?! It’s killing me that I don’t know.  
“Do you know where you are?” He asks suddenly putting on a serious face.  
“No, no I don’t.” I respond looking around for something familiar.  
“Your at the Survey Corps HQ”  
I freeze. Survey Corps! I need to confirm this.  
“Hello… uhh,” I say not wanting to announce his name.  
“Eren Jaeger,” He fills in.  
“Thanks, um… Anyway, what exactly do you guys do at the Survey Corps?” I ask shyly.  
“We kill titans, duh.” Eren said, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.  
“F**K!” I scream.  
I stared off into the distance, suddenly becoming extremely depressed. Eren’s worried eyes focus on me in nervous embarrassment.  
“Are you okay?” He says, eyes widened and filled with nervousness.  
“No,” I say quietly, still staring off.  
He glances around nervously, unsure of what to do. Finally he makes a decision.  
“Stay here. I’m going to go get the Corporal.” Eren says walking off. “Mikasa, Armin. Stay with her until I get back.”  
~3rd Person~  
An eerie silence floats between them as Mikasa and Armin await patiently for Eren’s return.   
After a few awkward, long minutes, Eren returns with the famous Corporal Levi.  
“Corporal, I found this girl lying unconscious underneath this tree. When she awoke she was frightened by the name ‘Survey Corps’. She screamed and she’s been like this since.” Eren explained, motioning towards the depressed girl.  
“Hey brat.” Corporal Levi says with an annoyed voice. “Do you have a name?”  
She doesn’t look at him when answering.  
“I don’t know my real name.” She replies. “All I know is that my friends call me Statue.”  
Levi doesn’t change his angry demeanour.  
“Get up brat, your coming with me.” Levi says shoving her upwards.  
She slowly stands up. She stands at 5”3, beating Levi’s height by only a couple centimeters.  
Blanked face, she follows Levi anxiously into the Head Quarters.


End file.
